1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus having a pulse dial function and a tone dial function.
2. Related Background Art
A telephone set having a pulse dial function (to be referred to as DP (Dial Pulse) function hereinafter) and a tone dial function (to be referred to as PB (Push Button) function hereinafter) is known. When an outgoing call is made in the DP function and at the same time a function for outputting a tone dial signal is effected (simultaneous use of these two functions is called "mixed dialing" hereinafter), a DP/PB selection switch is set at the DP position and an outgoing call is made; and the DP/PB switch is then switched to the PB position and a dial switch is depressed. Alternatively, the DP/PB switch is set in the DP position and the outgoing call is made; and a separate selection bottom is depressed to set the PB mode and the dial switch is depressed.
However, according to the above methods, the separate button need not be used by a PB subscriber. In the method of switching between the DP and PB positions, if a user forgets to reset the DP/PB selection switch to the DP position, a PB signal is directly output at the time of the next call.